


i like you

by brdfrdzen



Series: minwoochan moments [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??????????????????, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, FUCK, Humor, M/M, bartender!jae, forget it just read the story, idk how to tag this, non-idol universe? lol, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: chris said, "fuck best-friend lives."





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> i know. totally original title. i'm at bang-chan-level creativity! (if you didn't read the title in jae's _"joahamnida"_ voice ur cancelled bye)
> 
> and y'all know that minho [smile](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DcTX8R5X4AcKFYb.jpg)....you know, the one where his face brightens like the sun, his blinding white teeth show, his eyes form into those crescent-shaped moons, and the corners of his lips lift up like a kitten's mouth? yeah, that one. i'm head-over-heels in love with it. like, really really really a goner over it. i tear up every time i see it - it's that Powerful.

A sigh emits from the curly haired brunet. He picks up his glass of bourbon and swishes it around gently, making the ice cubes in it create multiple _clink_ sounds. He takes a swig of his drink and places it back on the counter.

Chan almost never goes clubbing; especially not _alone_. The humid, intense heat from many close bodies; touches of dripping sweat against wet skin; bass boosting music that radiates through the body - it’s not his thing. It’s not that he doesn’t _not_ like to go drinking. He’d just much rather be in the comfort of his bedroom with his headphones on his ears as his face is illuminated by the screen of his laptop.

And yeah, _maybe_ that makes him sound a bit like he’s an introvert, but he’s really not. Bars are just not for him. So that’s why he’s wondering why he’s in this club, sitting at this counter with this alcoholic drink in his hand.

Oh, yes, that’s right. There _is_ a reason why he’s here.

 _Alone_.

He’s waiting for his six best friends to show up. Chan shouldn’t be here right now, but at his dorm working on the nearly due project for his music class. Yet his friends, as usual, convinced him to come hang out with them for the night and, as usual, he’s the first one there while his friends are _nowhere to be found_.

He’s actually got half the mind to just finish his drink and leave. _Because I’ve got better things to do_ , he tells himself. He has all the right to be annoyed too. He’s been waiting for at least half an hour now. Chaeyoung has messaged him, confirming that they were on their way, but that was well before he even left his dorm. He’s bored out of his mind now and he’s pretty sure he’s heard the same song repeat three different times already.

He sighs again and leans his elbow on the counter to rest his cheek against his palm. “You know the only reason they even come to this bar is because you work here, Jae,” Chan mumbles, looking at the tall, blue haired man in front of him.

The bartender gives him a pitiful look as he’s wiping the inside of a glass with a white cloth. “I just wonder how _you_ always end up here first when _they’re_ the ones who really want to be here.” He places the glass on the shelf behind him and throws the cloth over his shoulder.

“I wonder about that too,” he hums as he downs the last bit of his bourbon. He really doesn’t want to walk out on his friends, but he’s tired of sitting here. It’s also probably not appropriate for him to pull out his phone and start playing Piano Tiles either, but he really wants to.

He’s actually about to unlock his phone and call up Bambam to ask _what the fuck they’re doing_ when suddenly a body comes stumbling out of the nowhere and bumps into Chan. The force from the sudden shove happens to knock the person right off their feet, but Chan is quicker and manages to catch said person before they hit the ground. “Good, God!” Chan shrieks.

“Oops,” the person giggles, “I’m so sorry.” Their English has a thick accent to it, as if they learned speaking the language here in the States, but it could be that they’re heavily intoxicated.

Chan stands and helps them stand upright to see it’s a man - not much younger than he is too. His suspicions of this person being foreign is confirmed as he looks at their face and catches similarities of his people back home in South Korea in this man. He can also tell the man is well plastered, as his face is flushed pink, words are slurred, and eyes are droopy. “Uh, you okay, man?” He asks, and immediately face palms in his head. _Of course he’s not fucking okay, you dipshit_ , he thinks. _He’s fucking stumbling around like a hammered old geezer_.

The man nods regardless and takes a step forward, only to trip and fall into Chan’s arms once again. “Or maybe not,” he slurs and giggles more.

The brunet tighten his lips in a narrow line. “Yeah, I agree. You should. Sit down or something,” he says as he guides the man to sit on the stool next to the one he was sitting on. Once the man is seated, he plops back down on his stool with a huff. This is _not_ what he came here to do. His patience with his friends is at an eighty-eight percentage right now.

He’s startled out of his thoughts as he feels something poking his cheek. He turns his head to see the man sat next to him with his finger on Chan’s face, repeatedly jabbing at it. He blinks with wide eyes. “ _Uh._ ”

The drunk man give him a warmhearted grin that makes his heart suddenly skip a beat and feel like it’s _melting_.

“You have dimples. That’s cute,” the man says, dropping his hand from Chan’s face, words slurring together so terribly that Chan almost doesn’t catch what he says.

“U-Um,” he stutters, a visible blush starting to make its way up his neck. “Th-thanks? I think?” He lets out a nervous laugh and sees Jae from the corner of his eye smirking at him. He wants to turn to Jae and flip him off, but he also doesn’t want to embarrass himself anymore than he already has in front of this man. _Who probably won’t even remember any of this encounter in the morning,_ he thinks.

The man laughs and leans in with a gaze that can only be classified as seductive and says, “You don’t have to be afraid - I’m not going to eat you.” He grins again. “Unless you’re into that,” he adds, visibly looking Chan up and down, checking him out.

Chan splutters on his words and his face flushes fully red as he fights the urge to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Aw, you’re so cute,” he coos and reaches out again to brush his thumb across the reddening flush on Chan’s cheeks. “I’m Minho,” he introduces himself as he retracts his hand to run it through his hair, which, _wow_ , was _so_ attractive. “Thank you for saving me from busting my ass open. What’s your name, cutie?”

 _Oh, my fucking God,_ Chan thinks, _I really have a bloody ass drunk bloke trying to flirt with me_. _God, if you hear me, please kill me._

He clears his throat and responds softly with. “My name’s Chris.” He sees Jae still watching them so he gestures with his arm - subtlety so Minho doesn’t notice - to fill up his glass again, causing the older man to throw his head back with laughter.

In all honesty, he feels _embarrassed_ as hell. Firstly because he has never had a man attempt to flirt with him, let alone a _drunk_ one. Secondly because he himself is _terrible_ at flirting and can sometimes even be oblivious to the fact someone _is_ trying to flirt with him. Thirdly because he hasn’t dated anyone in over three years and kind of forgot how to date someone. Fourthly because this guy is really _really_ hot and he doesn’t think he’s in this guy’s league. At _all_.

Before he can list more reasons to himself why he wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole, Jae refills his glass and throws him a ‘ _good luck_ ’ wink. Chan almost loses his shit and reaches out to punch the bartender. _Almost_. He can’t believe how _shitty_ all of his friends are.

“Well, Chris,” Minho begins, leaning against the counter on his elbow, “are you from Tennessee?” He smirks. “‘ _Cause you’re the only ten I see_.”

Because Chan is being painfully oblivious to most of Minho’s - _anyone’s_ \- flirting antics, he completely misses the fact that Minho has hit him with a corny pick-up line and genuinely believes the man is asking him if he’s from Tennessee with an unnecessary flattering compliment. He’s silent for a moment before responding with, “I’m from Sydney,” before realizing-

_Oh, my God, wait. That’s a fucking punned pick-up line._

Chan raises both of his palms to cover his face with as Minho bursts into a fit of laughter. “Oh, my God,” he whines. “This is so embarrassing. _I’m_ so embarrassing.”

Minho reaches over and softly tugs Chan’s hands down from his face. He gives Chan that grin again that makes Chan’s heart flutter in ways it never has before. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he says and taps the dimples apparent on Chan’s cheeks.

Chan opens his mouth to respond, but he then sees his friends - Jamie, Brian, Bambam, Ayeon, Yugyeom, and Chaeyoung - entering the club behind Minho and curses his luck. They are one hundred percent going to tease him and scare Minho away, so - in a panic - his impulsive mechanism kicks in.

He picks up his untouched drink, downs it in one go, and slams the glass back on the counter. Then he stands up and grabs Minho’s arm, forcing him up. “Let’s go dance,” he quickly says.

Minho stumbles a bit as he’s suddenly dragged onto his feet but regains his balance, as he’s managed to sober up a bit by talking - _flirting_ \- with Chan. “Fuck,  _yes,_ ” he replies and follows after Chan to the dance floor.

Immediately, they find their way into the mess of multiple bodies moving back and forth to the music playing. Chan stops randomly in a spot, making Minho bump into him from behind with an “ _oof._ ” He turns around swiftly and grabs Minho to keep him from falling once again. “Fuck, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to suddenly grab you like that!” He shouts over the music. “I just saw my friends come in and didn’t want them to bother you!”

The black haired man doesn’t respond and just pulls Chan closer to him to start dancing. “Dance with me, you idiot!” He yells back.

Chan feels lighter as he laughs and lets Minho drunkenly dance around him as he pleases.  
_Guess this night turned out to be more interesting than I thought_ , he thinks as Minho wraps his arms around his waist from behind and gives him that blinding grin again that makes his head spin pleasantly.

**Author's Note:**

> minho: are you from tennessee  
> minho: cause you're the only ten i see  
> chan:  
> chan: i'm from sydney
> 
> [original tweet](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/967208224901488641)


End file.
